1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit and an electronic apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a display unit that can display images on both the front and the rear surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes display units that have a backlight as a light source interposed between two liquid crystal panels and that display images on both the front and the rear surfaces. These related art display units are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-90678, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-290445.